Pacific Veggie
by wavesofsango
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on our favorite ship! JAPRIL.
1. Pacific Veggie

Prompt: (from vaultboyahegao on tumblr)

"I made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and I blurted out that they still got my request right."

* * *

April didn't know why the heck she thought it would be a good idea to request "the cutest delivery person," from the pizza delivery service she had decided to order from tonight.

She was socially awkward, and she knew that fact, and accepted it. Hell, She was even proud of it! So when that doorbell rang, she wanted to run and hide, but April knew if she wanted dinner, she would have it to answer it.

"Hello?" April squeaked, peeking through the peephole of her door, to see a handsome Domino's delivery guy staring back at her with his piercing blue eyes. _Looks like they obeyed my request_ , she thought nervously.

"Anyone home?" The pizza boy said. _Rather impatiently_ , April noted. _I should probably open the door._

April plastered a smile on her face she hoped didn't look too constipated, and yanked open the door. "Hey!", she yelped, rather enthusiastically. The hot delivery guy just stared at her. "Medium Pacific Veggie?"

"Yup!" she said, and inwardly cringed. _There I go again with my yelping! I just hope he forgot about my request._ "Let me just get the money!"

As she turned to get the pizza money the delivery guy abruptly spoke. "Oh, and about your "special request", I was the only one on duty tonight. Hope you don't mind."

April turned red as the sauce on her Pacific Veggie. "It's fine, really," she stammered. "They still got my request right!"

As the realization of what she had just said had sunk in, her face got even redder. _God, end my misery NOW._ She thrust the money at him, avoiding eye contact as much as humanly possible.

The hot delivery guy smirked, accepting the money and handing her her pizza."You're not that bad yourself, April," he said, really looking at her and noticing how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

She set the pizza down, still flustered, but slightly less mortified. "Wait...how do you know my name?"

"Your Domino's account, I'm not a stalker, I promise."

"Oh, well that's good!"

"Yeah," the delivery guy said, leaving.

When April heard the door close, she immediately sunk into her couch, and reflected on how much of an embarrassment she was to humanity, and also how that was possibly one of the worst experiences of her life.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the cute delivery boy waltzed in and scribbled something on the cardboard pizza box. "Official Domino's business," he said and winked at her.

If April was flustered before, she was flabbergasted now. She wasn't the girl cute boys winked at. She peered at the note and saw, written in surprisingly neat handwriting:

 _526-789-1440 - Jackson's #_

 _What just happened?_ April wondered, and smiled to herself.

* * *

What did you think? Feel free to leave honest reviews! Keep in mind this is my first story, so don't be too harsh please!


	2. Blue and White Tiles

Prompt: (from onetruepairingideas on tumblr)  
"I'm really scared to get this injection but you kissed me as it went in to distract me AU"

* * *

Jackson traced the tile floor pattern with his sneaker. He hated the nervous anticipation that came before getting a shot almost as much as he hated getting shots. His piercing green eyes scanned the array of medical equipment laying on the counter. Scratch that. There was nothing hated more than shots.

"Alright! Are you ready for your shot?" a chirpy voice said, the door opening. He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Just need to get it over with," Jackson muttered bitterly.

"Oh. Alrighty then," Jackson couldn't help but notice the smile in her voice had disappeared, and wondered if his sour tone had affected her that much.

"Sorry, I just _really_ hate getting shots."

"Doesn't everyone?" April turned around and took in the look of pure terror on his face. _His really attractive face_ , she thought.

"Yeah. I guess." Jackson glanced up and saw a concerned redhead staring back at him. _A really hot concerned redhead_ , he thought.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Jackson."

"I'm Dr. Kepner but you can call me April."

"Alright, _April_." April blushed. The extra emphasis on her name was making her feel a bit wobbly. _Stay professional. He's your patient and this is a hospital._

Jackson grinned at the red flooding her cheeks. For a second he felt like he wasn't at a hospital about to have a needle shoved into his veins. He felt himself pale a little as reality rushed back to him.

"Hey Jackson, it's okay, I've done this a couple times. You're in good hands!"

Jackson managed a weak smile, and focused his gaze on his Nikes as he felt the alcohol wipe glide over his skin. He felt his breathing get faster and faster. He was definitely going to have a panic attack in front of the attractive doctor who might have been interested in him. _Smooth, man_ , he said to himself.

April heard him breathing hard. _Desperate time call for desperate measures_ , she thought, and snaked her hand behind his head. _Just putting patient care first, nothing inappropriate here._ She grabbed the vaccine needle as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. _I'm really gonna do this_. April planted her soft lips on his, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He placed his warm hands behind her neck, feeling every one of the goosebumps covering her pale skin.

April broke away suddenly, and before he could register it, she stuck the needle in his arm.

Jackson barely even felt it. He couldn't smell the sickeningly clean antibacterial wipes or hear the rip of a band aide being opened, or even see the blue and white tile he had studied so intensely. All he could process was the feel of her lips on his.

And he wanted to feel it again.

As April dropped her gloves into the trash she felt Jackson's arms around her waist, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. _This is not patient care, this is inappropriate_. This has to stop.

"Jackson...I'm your doctor...there are rules. We can't." April managed to get out.

"You're just giving the patient what he wants." Jackson whispered into her ear.

That single phrase snapped something inside of April and she whirled around and captured his lips with hers.

Jackson cleared off the counter, spilling medical equipment onto the ground with one arm, and lifting her onto the space with his other, rumpling her lab coat.

As April reached out to twist the lock on the door knob, Jackson thought to himself:

 _Maybe shots aren't so bad after all._

* * *

I decided to turn the one shot into a series of one shots because of all the positive feedback, so thanks! R&R! I appreciate any constructive criticism!

-Ope


End file.
